


Sirenity

by Sega64



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Hunter Dean, M/M, No set time period, Siren Castiel, reader makes what they want of the ending, siren au, siren!Castiel, title is purposely misspelled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a piece of art and used it for Destiel fuel.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sirenity

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a piece of art and used it for Destiel fuel.

He waits. That is all he knows. He waits and he lures… and he kills. Is it survival or instinct? He is not sure, and he does not question it. He does what he knows. Man, woman, child- it does not matter. He emerges from the waters with his captivating beauty and shining blue eyes, deep as the lake in which he resides, brilliant as the North Star. There is a warm pull emanating from him, guiding the curious to him. He smiles, and any hesitance his new victim may feel immediately dissolves. They come to the water’s edge as he reaches out to them, his fingers long and slender, inviting to touch. Their eyes, filled with awe and revelry, quickly flood with fear when it is all but too late. The person is being pulled under, lungs quickly filling with water, and any sense of hope fading as their vision fades to darkness…

Castiel goes through what has become routine time and time again for what could very well be eons. He has no one, he craves no one. He has his solitude and his sustenance. Perhaps it is because it is all he knows, because never has anyone asked him or addressed him in any manner- because he never gives them a chance to before dragging them to a watery grave. Whatever the reason, that is precisely why it hits him so unexpectedly and confounds him to his very core, when a man with eyes green as the moss at his lakeside and as captivating as Castiel’s own appears one day, and for the first time Castiel’s first instinct is not pull him into the dark depths of the water. His mouth does not turn up in an attempt of a charming smile intent on seducing the man to his death. Instead, Castiel finds his mouth agape and his mind lost in thought at the radiance that is this being before him.

Despite the absence of attack, the man still finds himself enraptured by the being staring back at him from the glassy surface of the lake. The man steps forward, his expression questioning, emeralds lingering on sapphire before quickly glancing at the droplets of water falling from raven hair to bare shoulders and skin covered in a wet sheen and back again. The man does not need an invitation, he draws closer still and kneels upon the wet earth, the cloth at his knees darkening as they become saturated, but he pays no mind. He reaches out a tentative hand, and it is only when Castiel feels the warmth of his fingertips brushing along his cheek does he seem to break out of some sort of trance.

Castiel suddenly has an iron grip on the human’s wrist, his eyes wide and stupefied, crystalline and reflective. How did this mere human manage to bewitch him? Although Castiel’s hold is tight enough to bruise, the man does not flinch, does not struggle to break free. He stares at Castiel and Castiel stares right back. His eyes roam the man’s face, strong jawline to plush lips, and Castiel is struck with a curiosity he has never before experienced. He reaches out and the man allows his fingers to trace his bottom lip, leaving them glistening with his bathwater. Castiel feels the small inhale and warm exhale against the pad of his thumb when he slightly parts the man’s lips as he caresses them together.

The man leans. Castiel does not know why, but he feels him leaning now into his palm, silently requesting Castiel continue his acts of endearment. Castiel indulges them both by using the grip he has on the man’s wrist as leverage to pull himself up further from the water. He tilts his head up towards the man, his eyes dropping to the man’s lips once more as he leans down to him as well, before sliding shut and feeling those lips press against his own. Castiel inhales his scent, presses up further, trying to be closer and get more of this new and wondrous feeling. He releases the man’s wrist and grasps at his shoulder, the man grabbing hold of his bicep and helping him pull up more. He feels the man lick at his lips and suddenly Castiel finds himself opening for him willingly. And when he feels the man’s tongue against his own, the taste of him something divine, Castiel is hungry for more, wants to ravish and be ravished- something he has never experienced before. For a brief moment, Castiel wonders if perhaps this is no mere human, but a creature equivalent to his own on land. He wonders if this is what all his previous victims had felt before their demise. Perhaps this time, this being would choose to immolate Castiel. This may be his end.

Somehow, Castiel feels he would not mind finally leaving the world this way, in the arms of this man with his lips against his and his flavor on his tongue. But when the man tries to pull Castiel up further, tries to get him out of the water, Castiel is pushing away. Another new emotion plays in his heart and displays on his face. His remorse is plain as the man looks at him questioningly. Castiel pushes out further and gestures wordlessly to the body of water, and the man seems to understand then. Sorrow is in his eyes and a sad smile on his lips when he begins to stand, parting words ready to spill forth. But Castiel swims forward once more and holds a hand out to him. The man leans down and Castiel places a chaste kiss upon his lips.

“Your name,” and it would be a lie if Castiel says he is not surprised by the sound of his own voice, deep and rough from neglect.

“Dean,” the man responds in a rich timbre against his lips.

And as the sound of, “Castiel,” hits Dean’s ears, the quiet of the world around him grows muffled and there is pressure pushing against every part of him as he is submerged. He struggles to take in air, but his mouth is flooded with liquid instead, and feels strong arms around his torso as panic rises within him. There are corpses down here, bones and decaying flesh, he can see that now. Dean should have known better. He is a trained hunter and he knew what this creature named Castiel was. He was prideful in thinking he could evade his charms. He is foolish for wanting to walk away without harming him and bringing an end to his killings. He is an idiot for thinking that maybe he was not under a spell and that perhaps this beautiful creature was simply misunderstood… The air bubbles escaping him obstruct his view for a second and his head feels ready to implode before he feels the arms release him briefly. Regardless of his knowledge, there is a calm within him when he is somehow still able to hear Castiel’s words beneath the water.

“You are mine,” Castiel says plainly and kisses him again.

Above the lake’s surface, all is serene and quiet. The afternoon sun streams through the trees and flowers seem to flourish in the spotlights cast down by the sun’s rays. Birds chirp somewhere far off in the distance and the place is something made of magic where a siren fell in love with a hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING for MCD* alternate (sad[er]) ending starting just after the kiss is getting a little more heated:
> 
> Castiel is hungry for more, wants to ravish and be ravished- something he has never experienced before. For a brief moment, Castiel wonders if perhaps this is no mere human, but a creature equivalent to his own on land.
> 
> The kiss ceases abruptly when there is a sudden sharp pain. Castiel’s eyes are wide and the human pulls back enough for Castiel to see the blade driven deep in his chest. Blood spills and cascades down his body, flowing and mixing into the lake waters when the human pulls the knife out. Castiel places a hand to the gaping wound, looking back up perplexed at the human- the hunter, he now realizes.
> 
> “My name is Dean. You almost had me ensnared on your spell, siren, but you won’t be taking any more lives.”
> 
> Castiel drops from Dean’s grasp, water filling the whole in his chest. There is sorrow in his eyes. “Dean… My dear hunter… For once, I was the one bewitched,” Castiel says, his voice rough and already weakening. He sees Dean’s eyebrows knit together in confusion as he continues to look down at him as he begins to sink slowly. “My name is Castiel, and I can only count myself fortunate to have met you before I leave this earth.”
> 
> With those last words, Castiel is fully submerged, his vision of the green-eyed hunter blurring and fading as the depths of his lake swallow him. He joins the countless other corpses with the final image of Dean looking down upon him with what he interprets as genuine regret. Castiel’s heart beats one final time with the feeling that someone may have loved him, if only for a minute.


End file.
